1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blenders for particulate material and specifically to improvements in paddles used with such blenders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, blenders have been well known for mixing various materials, including particulate material mixers that are for dry materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,751 shows a agitator or mixer to mix the contents of a vessel that has a vertical axis, and includes wiper blades at the outer ends or edges of a spiralling ribbon rotor. The spiral blades carry Teflon type outer scraper blades positioned adjacent the interior surface of the vessel. The blades are positioned at a helix angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the mixer rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,515 shows a motar mixer with a "triple eight" mixing axis, utilizing a rotor having arms extending from a central shaft, and having blades at the outer ends thereof, including a type of adjustable resilient blade that will engage the side walls of the mixer housing to tend to scrape materials off the housing walls at the same time that the mixing action is occurring.